Master Vile
Master Vile was the true main villain of MMPR Seasons 1, 2, and 3. He was the former husband of Lady Fienna, the father of Rita Repulsa and Rito Revolto, and also the grandfather of Thrax. His home planet was Gamma Vile in the M51 Galaxy. Biography Prior to the events of the third season, Master Vile ruled over the M51 Galaxy, which he had conquered thousands of years ago. At some point, he fathered both Rita Repulsa and Rito Revolto. Master Vile arrived on the moon in search of the legendary Zeo Crystal during the third season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and was displeased that his daughter married Lord Zedd without his approval. He very nearly succeeded, capturing both the Crystal and the Rangers' Zords, and even throwing an "End of the World Party" in the Youth Center, before entering battle against the Power Rangers themselves. Vile grew to giant size and survived the finishing attacks of both the Shogun and Ninja Mega Falconzords. On his retreat to the moon, he considered the failure nothing but a minor setback and decided to stay and have more battles with the Rangers. Vile later sent his old ally Dischordia to battle the Rangers, and she nearly succeeded in taking control of the Rangers' minds. Vile was foiled once again, however, as Dischordia met her end courtesy of the Shogun Ultrazord. Vile then summoned the Orb of Doom to the Earth, which he used to revert the Rangers to powerless children. He prevented Lord Zedd, Rita, Goldar, and Rito from destroying Angel Grove, revealing that he had more plans for the Earth. He sent a selection of monsters to invade the planet, led by his field general, Professor Longnose. When the invasion was defeated by the Aquitian Rangers, Vile threw a tantrum and fled back to his galaxy, where he said evil always wins. When the Machine Empire arrived on the moon, Rita called her father and begged him to let them stay with him. Vile agreed, despite the fact that Rita would be bringing "that husband of hers". While also mentioning that the Machine Empire is worse than him by destroying everything in sight, Master Vile states that he will leave a skeleton key under the mat and tells them not to wake him when they arrive. Master Vile was last seen on the Cimmerian Planet, attending Dark Specter's conference in "From Out of Nowhere". He was not seen in "Countdown to Destruction", leaving his current status and whereabouts unknown, although he was presumably destroyed or purified by Zordon's wave. Relationships Lord Zedd It is well known that Zedd and Vile dislike each other. Zedd hates Vile for one-upping him in the fight to destroy the Rangers, while Vile hates Zedd for marrying his daughter Rita. Upon his arrival at the moon, Vile effectively usurps control of Zedd's castle and takes charge of the villains' efforts to destroy the Rangers. Zedd frequently makes snide comments about Vile's plans (such as pointing out that "we already tried that" when Vile plans to turn the Rangers into kids), and is extremely annoyed when they actually work. Zedd even secretly wished for the Rangers to defeat Vile. When Vile left, Zedd was happy to the point where he kissed Goldar. Rita Repulsa Rita has an uneasy relationship with her father. Vile considered her an "ungrateful, rotten little brat", while Rita claimed that he "never understood her". Nevertheless, Master Vile still had enough care for his daughter to be there for her when she needed him the most like any true parent would, seeing as he took her in when the Machine Empire drove her and her husband from their home. Powers and abilities Like almost every Power Ranger villain in the Zordon era, Master Vile possesses the ability to teleport from place to place. He is a first-class sorcerer, knowing various spells. He wields a scepter that is a capable of firing energy blasts. Master Vile, himself, is capable of spitting up eggs that hatches monsters (this might be how Rito Revolto was born unless he got his genetics from his mother). He is also able to grow giant at will without the aid of another villain or object. Powers and abilities. *'Strength'-Master Ville is immensely strong, overwhelming both the Shogun and Ninja Megazords with just the help of the Blue Globbor. *'Durability'-Being a skeleton like warrior, Master Ville has very thick skin and bones that allowed him to withstand the finishing strikes of the Shogun MegaFalconzord and the Ninja MegaFalconzord without getting a scratch on him, *'Corruption'-Master VIlle was able to corrupt the Zeo Crystal (temporarily) to control the Falconzord and Megazords so that they could blast Angel Grove from another world. *Teleportation-Master Ville can summon red and blue snakes from under him to teleport to any location he wishes (usually the Space Skull). *'Self-Growth'-Master Ville can make himself grow at will without the aid of Rita and Zedd, as seen when he grew himself after the escape of Ninjor. Arsenal. *'Walking Stick'-Master Ville has a large staff that resembles a walking stick for him to use in combat. **'Energy Blast'-Master Ville can circle his staff around in the air, creating a pink energy circle, which can fire a pink laser blast powerful enough to make the Zords all cringe. Family *Lady Fienna: Wife *Rita Repulsa: Daughter *Rito Revolto: Son *Lord Zedd: Son In Law *Thrax: Grandson *Blue Globbor-Son (sort of). Creations *Blue Globbor *Dischordia *Professor Longnose Family Tree Notes *Master Vile is the first villainous character in Power Rangers to be a parent. *In Kakuranger, Master Ville was known as Daimaou and served as the main antagonist of the season. The entire reason he survived the Shogun Mega Falconzord finishers in Kakuranger was because he was the embodiment of hate itself which is impossible to destroy. The only way to stop him was by sealing him behind the Demon Gate. *Vile is the second villainous leader to face a Megazord in combat while giant sized, after Ivan Ooze, the next being King Mondo in Zeo. *According to the book Alien Encounter in Angel Grove. ''The strange serpents that resides within Master Vile's cloak are utilized to teleport him from location to location. *In several of his appearances in the US footage for a strange reason he had his eyes closed. Appearances * ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 3) **Episode 29: Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part I **Episode 30: Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part II **Episode 31: Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part III **Episode 32: The Sound of Dischordia **Episode 33: Rangers in Reverse ** Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers ***Episode 1: Alien Rangers of Aquitar, Part 1 ***Episode 2: Alien Rangers of Aquitar, Part 2 * Power Rangers Zeo **Episode 1: A Zeo Beginning, Part I * Power Rangers in Space **Episode 1: From Out of Nowhere (1) }} See Also References de: Meister des Schreckens fr: Master Vile Category:PR Villains Category: Mighty Morphin Category:Main PR Villains Category:Final PR Villains Category:Evil Space Aliens Category:Masterminds Category:Yokai Themed Villains Category:PR Arc Bosses